challenges and new ideas
by Millennion
Summary: a bunch of challenges for anyone interested in my work. basically just ideas for fics


Hi everyone its me again. I know its been awhile since I updated, what can I say but college sucks. No worries I plan on updating soon. This is several ideas on fics I planned on working on and creating in the future. Feel free to use, but please let me know as I would enjoy seeing where you can take them. i am willing to assist anyone who wishes to take up my ideas just review or message me

Naruto fanfiction

Challenger one- the genius

A genius is not someone who is smarter than most, who learns things a little quicker .to be genius is to understand things on a level far beyond your years , to take scales meant for others and turn them on its side. to do in one year, what takes others five or six. Itachi is such a genius, as is shikamaru. Such prodigies live lonely lives, for who could understand the complexity of their thought process and ideas but another genius. I want to make a story where naruto is such a genius. And not one where he learns how to pass the exam at 6 but decides to stay the full time for some stupid reason. i want a prodigy naruto fic where he slams through everyone's expectations and makes a name for himself without becoming a carbon copy of his father and using all of his techniques. Pairings don't matter, but such a genius would have a hard time realistically relating to someone younger like hinata .

Challenge 2- the mutsu.

I got this idea from watching shura-no-toki. And interesting anime about a clan of undefeated fighters who roam around challenging the strongest fighters.

The precursor is –_legends say that during the heien period there were men who fought with no weapons, they were known as the men of carnage, they reigned undefeated, their technique was called the mutsu-enmei style._

The premise is that naruto is a member of the clan. The clan is a small one but feared by all who heard of them. The clan is made up of wandering warriors who have no loyalty to any daimyo or village. They face mostly samurai in the anime even going so far as to humiliate a daimyo. Naruto will be such a wandering warrior, he wanders around fighting samurai and ninja alike. I would suggest watching an episode or two to get an idea of the character. But basically naruto wil be the ultimate martial arts fighter, he will not be a ninja or even use ninjutsu. The art after all is an unarmed one. He can have several special taijutsu techniques. Pairings don't matter, I was originally gonna make it a pseudo harem fic were he sleeps with interesting women like tsunami or haku

Challenge 3 - the crossovers

Yes I know we have all read several crossover fics, and rarely are any of them any good. But there are some that could be.

naru/yuyu hakusho- naruto as kurama. Its been done before with several unflattering renditions. But it could be so much more. Kurama is a very interesting character whose abilities mesh easily in the ninja world. So this is a good version of the kurama posseses naruto in the womb like he does suichi in the anime.

Naruto/bleach- several of these have been good , especially cracked mask by deniem88

I had several ideas one where naruto dies and goes to soul society and is a genius like toushiro. He posseses the strongest wind type zanbatou. It is set a few hundred years before ichigo's invasion of the soul society. The pairings don't matter but I would like to see a naru/retsu pairing.

The other one was where naruto takes the place of kenpachi zaraki. The pairing didn't matter,, it is however expected to be A/U

All of these ideas are free to use, and I will add more as I come up with them. I will say that its gets tiring reading fanfiction that is basically a retelling of the anime. Staying true to certain things is fine but people try to hard to fit things into the manga , I hate how super powered naruto still fails to beat sauske at the alley of the end or is stronger than orochimaru but still fails to kill him, some things must change, don't be afraid to expand your horizons and use your own ideas.

A serious pet peeve of mine, is naruto gets banished becomes a kage of another village but still drops everything to come running to help konoha, its not realistic and very annoying. Yes I know he has friends there but he could easily offer them sancturary. Enering a war opr something just casue you know a few people in the defending village is not something someone smart enough to be made kage would do.

Argument for harem parings.

I know a lot of people see harems as teenage boys fantasies of sleeping with lots of women but the reason most of my fanfics are harems is for practical reasons.

Naruto is someone who has no living family left, so when trying to revive a clan multiple women are necessary for several reasons.

women have 3 or more children at average, I don't see female ninjas with a busy mission schedule and high mortality rate having more than that, in fact it seems in the naruto world one or two children is the norm, in fact most of the rookie 12 are an only child.

The naruto world is a dangerous place, infant and teenage mortality rates are high

So multiple children from the women trying to restart the clan is necessary. I would estimate the amount of children needed to repopulate the clan would be a minimum of ten,as it takes about 16 to -18 years before they are old enough to began repopulatinging the clan.


End file.
